Can wishes come true?
by Himitsu Dark Half
Summary: I promise, the title will eventually make sense! This is a crossover story with Ranma , Tenchi Muyo, Inuyasha, Slayers, Detective Conan, Petshop of Horrors, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Naruto. Pairings will be revealed in time. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!!

Really.

This is going to be a crossover between Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, Inuyasha, Slayers, Detective Conan, Petshop of Horrors, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Naruto.

I really hope you enjoy it!

oOoOo

Even Gaia (to go by her Greek name) had had some trouble when she was younger, what with all the volcanoes everywhere, dinosaurs (the first real beings to exist) being killed away (stupid asteroids) and than mammals taking over the world.

The problem Olani had was different.

Olani was a Novus Plagiarius Dea, or the goddess of a new planet. It was only a little planet, with only one moon, and about ¾ the size of Earth, but it had tremendous _potential_ hanging about it. All that _potential_ just enveloping her planet, like a warm blanket that would soon smother the planet if Olani didn't figure out what to do with it. Usually the _potential_ would be used to create the planet's dominant and sub-dominant species. Really, that was _all_ Olani needed to do.

Yeah, sounds real easy, doesn't it?

The only problem as far as Olani was concerned was that other planets in other dimensions already took all the good body shapes. There was already bird like people (the Homo Aviatorix), people descended from a dinosaur-type animal (the Homo Reptilii) People whose _whole_ planet was water (Homo Aquelli) among millions of other variations, and species. It was enough to make Olani's head spin.

…Metaphorically, anyway…

Olani needed help. More specifically, making up her "mind" Olani decided to visit N'Pladitus (Homo Aviatorix) for help.

He told her to "bug off." And that he "had more important things to work on."

Like "sports".

Next up was Drakoria (Homo Reptilii). He roared at her, telling her that if she was "SO STUPID!!" as to not be able to "PICK A BEEP-ING SPECIES!!" He couldn't help her. Tritonia (Homo Aquelli) wouldn't be able to help. She was too lazy. She had just created a bunch of _potential _dolls, and threw them onto her planet allowing what would be known as "Survival of the Fittest" to decide what type of people she had.

Olani thought that _that_ was cheating.

oOoOo

All of the other's ignored her.

oOoOo

Back on her home Olani grew angrier and angrier with everyone, and everything. Unfortunately for her, Olani did _not_ notice the _potential_ that recognized her anger, and started to form beings based off of it… That's when Olani got her idea.

Olani decided that she was going to go to Gaia.

All of Gaia.

Gaia would know what to do.

Gaia was special. She was the only planet/God(dess) to control many different planets in many different dimensions. She was thought to be the oldest of all of those who controlled the planets. It was different talking to Gaia than it was talking to all the others. To talk to Gaia, you first had to kind of slip into a dimension _inside_ of all other dimensions, and then you got to pop in and out of Gaia's dimensions until you found where she was that time-period. It was a bit hard, but Olani knew instinctively how to do it.

Everyone did.

oOoOo

As Olani flew through the dimensions, she didn't even notice the little bits of her shadow dripping off of her into the dimensions. If she _had_ noticed, she would have found it _quite _odd, because Olani never cast a shadow.

oOoOo

Olani didn't even try to count the number of dimensions that she peeked into- she knew that it wasn't alot, but not much else...

Finally, Olani found Gaia. Gaia rose into the form of a lady from the dimension she was in, and with a face that was imperfectly perfect, she frowned at Olani.

"What, the Hell have you been bringing into my dimensions?"

oOoOo

Yes, I _know_ that we haven't gotten to the crossover yet, but it _will_ come- I promise!!

I really need your reviews, since this is going to be the very first (original) multi-chapter, non-drabble or one-shot story I have _ever_ written, so I'm going to need your help and advise. Is it good so far? Does it suck? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I own nothing!

oOoOo

_Olani didn't even try to count the number of dimensions that she peeked into- she knew that it wasn't a lot, but not much else..._

_Finally, Olani found Gaia. Gaia rose into the form of a lady from the dimension she was in, and with a face that was imperfectly perfect, she frowned at Olani._

"_What, the Hell have you been bringing into my dimensions?"_

oOoOo

"What do you mean, Gaia-Ima?" ("Ima" was a term that had floated around for who _knows_ how long that was an honorific for someone so high above oneself that you did not even want to call them by name, but they insisted that you do so).

Gaia's face softened a bit. "You don't know?"

"Should I know, Gaia-Ima?"

"You brought some… Very Bad Things into my dimensions, were you aware of this?"

Olani wanted to cry. She had brought something awful into Gaia-Ima's dimensions! Now Gaia would never help her! Her planet would become a toxic wasteland, smothered in vaporous poisons, like an early planet in Gaia's dimensions. (Not one Gaia was in charge of though.) **(A.N. Extra credits if you think you can guess the planet!) **And then Olani would be forever trapped on the poison planet, unable to die for all eternity. Joy.

oOoOo

Olani didn't realize her heart showed so much on her face, because then Gaia swooped (if that is what it could be called) down to her hold her close. If Olani had had a mother, she would have guessed that this would be what one felt like.

But Olani couldn't stop sobbing, she was after all, very young. _If_ it was possible for Olani to have a human equivalent, she would have been about nine.

A very _old_ nine.

oOoOo

"_ Sakura sakura _(Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,)

_Yayoi no sora wa_ (Across the Spring sky,)

_Mi-watasu kagiri_ (As far as you can see.)

_Kasumi ka kumo ka _(Is it a mist, or clouds?)

_Nioi zo izuru _(Fragrant in the air.)

_Iza ya iza ya _(Come now, come,)

_Mi ni yukan"_ (Let's look, at last!)

Olani blinked. Gaia was singing. Well _that _was surprising.

Gaia blinked at her. "It's an older song from many of my dimensions" she explained. "You needed to calm down. It's soothing. Now, tell me all that happened to you."

Olani gulped, and started to explain, starting at her loss of idea for her planet, to no one being willing to help to her anger, to going to find Gaia.

"I see…" Was all Gaia said.

oOoOo

So what do you think of it now? Is it good? Bad? Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I admit it

Okay, I admit it. I own Olani, this idea of "Gaia", N'Pladitus (with his Homo Aviatorix), Drakoria (with his Homo Reptilii), Tritonia (with her Homo Aquelli) and all the others that Olani attempted to talk to before being rebuffed by everyone.

Other than that; I own nothing.

oOoOo

_Olani gulped, and started to explain, starting at her loss of idea for her planet, to no one being willing to help to her anger, to going to find Gaia._

_"I see…" Was all Gaia said._

oOoOo

"What did I _do_?" Was the only coherent thing that came out of Olani's mouth after Gaia's two simple words.

Images surrounded her of planets with black shadows on them. Where ever the black was there would be people dying or plants being destroyed.

"When you were on your planet, your anger mixed with the violent _potential_ that existed, creating beings that escaped into my dimensions while you were looking for me. Now they're wandering about my dimensions, causing tremendous problems. Luckily some of them landed on planets where there is no life, but they'll get to it."

"Oh…" Olani looked at her "feet". "Gaia- Ima, is there anything that I can do to help, or…?"

"Yes. But it would mean using up a lot of your _potential_."

"How much…?"

"I, I really don't know."

"Where are the things?"

"Lidarè (child), they are your creations. You _have_ to give them name, or they never can be beaten. What else would you call them, beings-that-shall-not-be-named?"

"Giving them names makes that so, real though."

"It must be done."

Olani began to glow as whispering voices greeted her ears. She was floating, flying, falling, and then she whispered "Umbracon", and shuddered. "I don't want to say that, ever again."

"A wise man once said 'Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.' He was right."

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it though." Olani's eyes opened wide. "I'm sorry Gaia-Ima! I've brought these _things- _

"Umbracon."

"-_Umbracon_ into your dimensions, where they are causing problems, and now I am acting like spoiled brat. Please forgive me, Gaia-Ima…!"

"Shush Lidarè, if you make this right I will help you use whatever _potential_ you have left to create species for your planet."

"Would you, really?"

"Yes. Now, the Umbracon managed to get to a couple of planets. Luckily you found me very quickly. Now, here's what you need to do…"

oOoOo

Ooh, a cliff-hanger.

Okay, not really.

Please review!!


End file.
